Camera Monitor
The Monitor is a vital game mechanic that allows full access to video camera footage within Freddy Fazbear's Pizza (excluding the Kitchen). The player can activate this by hovering over (or tapping, in theFive Nights at Freddy's (Mobile)mobile version) the arrowed area at the bottom of the screen to locate the animatronics once they have moved from their original spots. Viewing them on the camera will stop them from moving until they stop being watched, or they cut the video feed while the player is still looking. While viewing the monitor, the player cannot be killed by the main three until they turn off the monitor, though Foxy can attack even with the monitor up. This can be used as a defense method if one of the animatronics is waiting in The Office - although this is only viable if the power will last until 6 AM. It has also been noted that Bonnie and Chica can force the monitor down to attack regardless. Pros *Allows the player to check on any room with just a click of the mouse/tap of the screen. *Prevents the animatronics from moving when the player looks at them (with the exception of Foxy, who must be checked in moderation). * Warns the player when Foxy is out of Pirate Cove/sprinting towards The Office. *Causes Golden Freddy to despawn if the player summons him into the The Office. * With cheat mode enabled on the Android version, allows the player to see the locations of the animatronics on the mini-map. Cons *Prone to failure like the Doors and Hall Lights. This occurs when Bonnie or Chica move. It returns to normal after five seconds of downtime. *Uses power like all other electronic devices. *Under certain circumstances, using the monitor to view CAM 2B may summon Golden Freddy. *An animatronic can sneak into the room while the monitor is up. *Is activated/deactivated by simply hovering over the bar at the bottom of the screen. This may accidentally lead to an attack if the player is unaware of the cursor's position. * Can trigger Foxy's sprint down the West Hall. * Can sidetrack the player by forcing them to hunt down a missing animatronic while another one attacks. Trivia *While the monitor allows the player to view any room via security camera, the Kitchen's video feed is disabled. It's the only camera without video because Scott wanted to leave a room to the player's imagination. However, audio still works and may be monitored in the same way as any other camera. Chica can be heard moving pots and pans around occasionally from the kitchen. * If it's obvious that the player has their monitor up to avoid a Bonnie or Chica death, the monitor will automatically go down and Bonnie or Chica will attack them. * In the game files is an unused map with different camera icons from the ones used in-game. The camera icons are circle shaped, and there is a green cone showing the camera's field of vision. This could have been what the mini-map and cameras originally looked like, but were later changed. Some of the placements of the cameras imply that some rooms were originally viewed from other angles than what the game currently offers. * Foxy can attack the player without closing the monitor to counter the "do nothing" strategy that existed in early stages of development. Bugs *During the split second the player brings up the monitor, the blades in the fan stop moving. * In the iOS version, it is possible to have the button to close the monitor not show up, if rapidly clicked. Gallery monitor.gif|Animated: Opening and closing the monitor. Camso.png|The map. 160.png|One of the unused camera files. Monitor Button.png|Button used to activate and deactivate monitor (located at the bottom of the screen). Chica_inside_the_room.png|The map in cheat mode. (Android only.) Cam.png|A .png file of the Monitor. Category:Game Mechanics Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Missing Sounds